Tomoyo, Eriol and 2 ‘Unique’ Guardians
by sakura343
Summary: How 2 guardians created by our dear Eriol turn his house into a battlefield from day to night. E+T and some S+S. Feedback please!
1. The Start.

Author's Note: 'ey pplz!! This is my 2nd fic so I hope you all enjoy it..trying something more humourous and we can never get enough of Nakuru and Suppi-chan fighting ne? ^^; Well not got much to say but I'd appreciate feedback!! Sooo Read, Enjoy and Review!!

Tomoyo, Eriol and 2 'Unique Guardians'

__

****

The Start.

"Suppi-chan! Get back here I need you to taste this.." called out Nakuru gleefully as she sped across the kitchen madly, laughing exaggeratedly anime style and arms moving around madly.

Spinel Sun on the other hand remained stable upon a dark cerulean toned velvet cushion in his 'stuffed doll' form. How dare Nakuru call him Suppi-chan? It sounds like a bad name given to disinfectants.

__

Spinel Sun's POV

Oh God..you have no idea what I've been through..I must have done something really really bad in my erm..past 7 lives to deserve Nakuru or more known as 'Annoying-Red-Squealing-Touya-Loving-Sugar-Highed-Guardian' Yeah, that summarizes her. I think I'd much rather have Yue..I wonder if Sakura-chan will want to trade, surely though Nakuru would be yapping all day long about how 'cute' she is. Hopeless. Okay let's face it I think Nakuru only bugs me much more then ever because Eriol-kun is rather to busy with Daidouji-san. MUSH and FIGHTS. How do those two get along anyway..My thoughts on the uncanny couple are soon interrupted by the piercing tone of Nakuru who is now yelling straight onto my face making me jump back and scream like a wee toddler.

__

(end of Suppi-chan's POV)

"Suppi-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Taste this!!!!" cried out Nakuru holding out a spoon onto the almost hairless Spinel Sun with his petite butterfly wings high up and razor-sharp claws digging into the cushion.

"NO!!! Get away from me!! Leave me alone you devil!!" hissed Spinel Sun with his dark pelt bristled.

"Suppi-chan!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!! AND I'M NOT A DEVIL YOU..YOU...DOMESTIC CAT." she hissed back, shoving the spoon closer to him, Spinel Sun was about to say something opening his mouth and Nakuru found it to be the perfect moment to shove the spoon into his mouth. She stared at him with brilliant ruby orbs.

"...." Spinel Sun remained quiet, mouth shut, beady eyes remained stable as he slowly swallowed.

"Soooooo...?? How do ya like it?!" prodded the ruby-eyed guardian.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" bellowed Spinel Sun as fire came out of his mouth, his face a pure shade of scarlet, the flames going directly at Nakuru. Her face now fully burnt along with erm..half of the first floor of the house. (She looks like Ash when Charizard breaths fire purposely onto him..dunno if you guys watch Pokemon as well...hehe sorta of a fan of Pokemon.) Spinel Sun transformed itself into it's true form and dashed upstairs to soak himself down under the bathroom shower grumbling and cursing at Nakuru and her cooking.

__

Eriol's POV

I love Tomoyo-chan, not by her looks, her eccentric self being of creating those costumes for Sakura-chan, her recording fetish, her BIG house...just more like her always cheerful way and how only I can usually get her mad. Thanks to magic. Ever since Xiao Lang and Sakura-chan finally hooked up we were finally able to spend more time alone since either my descendent or Sakura-chan would come between us but it was worth it I guess. Enough about them let's talk about how 'great' of a combination my two guardians are. Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon. Ruby Moon also known in her false form is Akizuki Nakuru and Spinel Sun is dearly called Suppi-chan. I have no idea what went wrong when I created them I guess I really needed the other half of Clow Reed but NO..Sakura-chan had to have that blessed part and the Book. ^^; Anyway ever since we've moved to the town of Tomoeda Nakuru and Suppi-chan have not really changed a lot but not for the better a little more for the worse. So I get back home with Tomoyo one day and find my living room crumpled into ashes, literally.

"So pick you up after singing lessons right?" I asked Tomoyo as I opened the door.

"Hai, but you don't have to.." answered Tomoyo sweetly.

"Why not?"

"I won't have my camcorder to tape it!!!" she cried closing her eyes.

At this point I sweat drop and adjusted my glasses not at least prepared on what was coming. Widening the entrance for both me and Tomoyo-chan to step in I stare at my burnt living room...and a burnt guardian.

"Artificial tanning Nakuru-chan?" giggled Tomoyo ignoring the fact the living room is burnt. She glanced at the kitchen and contained herself from laughing. My kitchen was a mess!!! The stove looked like it was beaten up by an ugly stick! And the sink was all clogged up with vegetables and god knows what other things Nakuru must have got to cook..I glanced up at Nakuru awaiting her explanation. But she just stood there...staring at me. She transformed herself into Ruby Moon and created a energy ball on her right hand and flew upstairs mild-mannered.

"OoOoO...I'm just going to head upstairs and tape Ruby Moon and Suppi-chan fight." Grinned Tomoyo slyly heading the small flight of stairs.

Ok..I'm getting a headache now and I think I should clear up this mess and leave it for Tomoyo to tape it all..

__

(end of Eriol's POV)

Tomoyo's POV

First of all I didn't SAY I was going upstairs to tape it!!! I just went upstairs...don't put words in my mouth Four Eyes.. –ducks before getting hit by a flying cooking pan- Sorry...forgot that Eriol-kun doesn't like to be called Four Eyes. Ok so I went upstairs, heard the bathroom shower running so okay I decided to check it out...

AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Suppi-chan glanced at me while still gorging down the crisp water as he sat down bloated, his butterfly pinions soaked down onto it's back. He just sat there and then began to stare at me leaving the cold water run down his now fat frame, can I say GREAT FOOTAGE?! I just stood there filming him.

"Turn that off!!!!!!!" roared Suppi-chan.

"Turn what? The water off for you?" I replied.

"NO. Stop being so dense...your camera unless you want me to break it."

"But it's off! And besides you should let me ask the questions..what's the matter with you drinking up Tomoeda's whole water supply?!"

"Long story. Shut that off!!!" he groaned once more, swiping with a paw at the water control knob, shutting the water off.

"Give me the short version then."

"Nakuru. Spicy food. Now turn that damn thing off."

I ignored while turning red from containing my laughter.

I just burst out in laughter watching the soaked up Suppi-chan in the now flooded bathroom. **Reminder:** to leave before Eriol-kun asks me to help clean up. He slowly stood up, bloated feline frame slowly stepping outside with it's tail twitching lazily behind him, he lifted his head up in a superior manner until..HAHAHAHAHA he slipped onto the floor!! Face down first into the wet carpet..next thing he was sliding out of the bathroom and headed straight for the wall causing it to crack.

"DON'T YOU EVER INSULT MY FOOD YOU CAT!" cried out a ruby haired guardian. Holding out an energy ball still afire upon her hands.

"Savage!! You almost killed me!!" growled Suppi-chan.

By now I began to reach over for cover and left my camcorder rolling somewhere safe because I don't have a death wish..personally I think Ruby Moon is undergoing PMS.


	2. Round One. Ding!

Author's Notes: I havne't got so much time to write up this fic but I promise to do my best and write more!! Reviews motivate meeh f.y.i.!!! Ok..read on this short short chap!!

-----~-----

****

Round 1. Ding!

__

Nakuru's POV

How can I explain this? I am **NOT** PMS-ing. Besides it was Suppi-chan who started it!! If he just accepted the fact he was Suppi-chan and wasn't so boring and stubborn..thank God he isn't as dead serious as Yue but I feel sorry for Kero-chan! Imagine me and Kero-chan!!! It was be a blast (literally..) Anyways, I went upstairs after I turned into my true form of Ruby Moon. I decided to let Suppi-chan recover a bit and finish Tomoeda's water supply because I guess I did put too much spice in it...let's say a few..as in 5 red chili peppers? I could take it!! But it must have been the salt..I didn't put enough..Eriol-kun don't give me enough attention as he did before! He's rather too busy with Tomoyo-chan AKA Sakura-Obsessed-Filming-Cupid. I had just created a energy ball to hit Suppi-chan with but I just couldn't..'cause Eriol-kun's 'better **half**' was there with Suppi-chan catching the latest footage of him bloated with water! By now I should have just got a pin and not made up an energy ball to burst his lil' bubble...Shimatta!!! Leave Tomoyo-chan!! I wanna kick Suppi-chan's butt for once! Finally Tomoyo-chan left and I was left alone with a drenched guardian..

"Ssssspppppppiiiiinnnneeeeelllllll Ssssssuuuuuunnnnn...." I chirped out tenderly, hiding the energy orb behind me.

__

Spinel Sun: You didn't hide it!!!! You held it right onto my face and you almost burnt my whiskers!!! –whimper-

__

Nakuru: Shut up..I'm telling the story here!

Ahem..as I was saying I hid the energy ball behind me and offered my hand out as a peace offering, you know what he did instead!?!?!? He SCRATCHED my HAND!!!!!!! MY HAND!!! –glares at Suppi-chan as he opens his mouth to insist something but shuts up- I raised my arm high in the air, concentrated the energy orb watching it grow larger and flare with ruby and black shades and directed the energy orb towards Spinel Sun but..argh..I missed!!! Instead I hit the wall Suppi-chan were leaning against leaving it to crumble into tiny bits of brick. Oh well, wasn't me! ^_^* I laugh it off instead waving my hand foolishly towards Spinel Sun, "That was fun wasn't it Suppi-chan??" Midnight colored guardian stood still on all fours, tail raised at an nimble arch, angular ears laid backwards and his fangs just showing a bit, followed by a growl. Oh, crap. I managed to stifle a laugh, while floating in mid-air twirling a strand of my hair. Suppi-chan's eyes bore right through me..they said, "Ohaiyo, Ruby Moon, I'm looking right through you." Ok getting freaky...and I really don't want to describe what's up next..besides a few more 'visitors' came by that day...

-----~-----

wonder who the visitor's are...hehe – sakura343


End file.
